


Early Mornings

by orphan_account



Series: WWE Fics [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Forehead Touching, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seth's hand finds itself in its usual place: tangled up in Daniel's hair, and Seth just mumbles, "C'mon Daniel, lets go back to sleep."Daniel hums in agreement, the sound vibrating down Seth's spine, and Seth leans over to whisper ever so quietly, "I love you, baby." But it was already too late for Daniel to hear as Daniel's soft snores filled the room, and Seth can only chuckle.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> look danny!! i actually managed to write something soft for them!!

It's the birds singing their songs outside that wakes him. The upbeat little chirps back and forth, back and forth, like two lovers singing their song.

The sunlight breaking through the blinds warms his skin, and Seth smiles to himself, letting out a contented sigh. There's someone next to him, Seth is reminded of that when soft hands subconsciously reach forward and wrap themselves around Seth's waist.

It's almost like routine.

The rough feel of a beard brushes against Seth's chest as Daniel shifts to get comfortable, and Seth could feel Daniel's warm breath fan against his skin.

Seth brings up a hand to tangle in Daniel's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands and Daniel relaxes even more against him.

Daniel's arm on his waist is soft, and Seth places his other hand on it, his thumb circling the skin absentmindedly. Seth is perfectly content with laying there with Daniel, the comforting warmth that Daniel radiates better than any feeling that he's ever felt before.

Daniel stirs awake eventually, burying his face into Seth's chest as he shifts to a more comfortable position. Daniel looks up at him, his hair covering his eyes ever so slightly, and Seth smiles as he reaches down to softly brush his hair out of his eyes, delicately tucking it behind his ear.

Daniel rests his chin on Seth's chest, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes still unfocused from sleep.

"Morning," Seth said, the smile evident in his voice, his hand cupping the side of Daniel's cheek, his thumb ghosting over Daniel's bottom lip.

"Good morning," Daniel replied sleepily, letting his eyes close as he leant into Seth's hand.

"You still tired?" Seth asked, tilting his head as he took in every detail on Daniel's face.

Daniel nodded as much as he could, still not opening his eyes as Seth's hand moved around to rest on the back of his neck.

"Move up here, baby," Seth said, nudging Daniel lightly.

Daniel peeked one eye open and was met with Seth's warm smile. He sluggishly crawled upwards so that Seth his head rested on the pillow by Seth's head. It was almost comical how quickly Daniel sought out the comfort that Seth brings, immediately burying his head in the crook of Seth's neck.

Daniel let out a soft, pleased, sigh, and Seth tilted his head to press the softest of kisses to Daniel's forehead.

"You gonna go back to sleep?" Seth asks, his voice quiet and soft. He feels Daniel nod against him.

Seth just lets his cheek rest against Daniel's, bare chest against bare chest, lover against lover. It feels just right, and Seth is sure that he could bask in it forever.

Seth gently rolls Daniel on his back and tries to hide his smile when Daniel lets out a confused, tired, whine. Seth hovers over him, staring down at the beauty of Daniel.

Seth leans down, pressing a soft kiss against Daniel's lips, it might not even be called a kiss, it was a brush of his lips against Daniel's, breathing in everything that Daniel is.

Daniel's eyes are half open, the warmth of Seth surrounding him is only serving to make Daniel even more tired, allowing him to feel safe, and loved.

"Go to sleep," Seth murmurs, his breath ghosting over Daniel's lips, pressing a more firm kiss to them. Daniel makes a contented noise at the back of his throat, his hands coming up to tangle themselves in Seth's hair.

Seth leans down to kiss at the nape of Daniel's neck, dotting soft kisses against the smooth skin there, and Daniel turns his head ever so slightly to give Seth more access to his neck.

Daniel just closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, as Seth's kisses travelled up to his cheek, and then back down to the column of his neck, leaving no patch of skin unkissed.

Seth felt like he could bask in Daniel's soft breaths forever, his hands smoothing down the vast expanse of Daniel's chest, down his stomach and down his thighs, allowing his fingertips to graze Daniel's delicate skin.

His hands slide back up slowly, roaming around every inch of Daniel that they can reach, eventually resting on Daniel's stomach. Seth nuzzles his nose into Daniel's cheek, smiling once he hears the giggle that Daniel lets out.

Seth's thumbs lightly circle the tan skin of Daniel's stomach as he breathes Daniel in, closing his eyes and allowing Daniel to wash over him.

"I love you," Daniel says, his voice quiet in Seth's ear.

Seth pulls away to look at Daniel, the fondest of smiles on his face, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He lets out a soft laugh, barely even audible.

"What?" Daniel says, with a small laugh of his own, his face scrunching up, in a way that Seth adores, out of confusion.

"It's just... I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

Daniel just looks up at him, and Seth thinks that the smile on his face is just angelic, his blue eyes all round and the slightest of blushes on his cheeks.

Seth can't help but bring up a hand to lightly cup the side of Daniel's face, and Daniel can't help but lean into the touch, Seth's other hand never leaving its place on Daniel's stomach.

"I do love you, Seth."

Seth chuckles again, leaning down and letting their lips brush lightly, the feeling of it sending a shiver down Daniel's spine.

"I love you too, baby."

Seth leans forward after that, finally connecting their lips in a kiss so soft that Daniel feels his heart flutter in his chest. The kiss isn't a long one, no, it's short but sweet, and when Seth, eventually, pulls away, he leans his forehead against Daniel's.

"How would I live without you?" Seth mumbles, and Daniel brings up both his hands to grasp each side of Seth's face.

"Oh, you'd probably find a way."

"Really? Because I know that I'd be lost without my love with me."

Daniel blushes hard at that.  
  
"You really do become sappy in the morning, don't you?"

"How can I not, when I'm with the person that I love most in the world?"

Daniel's face goes an even darker shade of red, and he quickly buries his head in the crook of Seth's neck. Seth places a quick kiss to Daniel's hairline, turning the both of them so that Seth was on his back, with Daniel half on him.

Seth's hand finds itself in its usual place: tangled up in Daniel's hair, and Seth just mumbles, "C'mon Daniel, lets go back to sleep."

Daniel hums in agreement, the sound vibrating down Seth's spine, and Seth leans over to whisper ever so quietly, "I love you, baby." But it was already too late for Daniel to hear as Daniel's soft snores filled the room, and Seth can only chuckle.


End file.
